A Jorney
by Jedi Lord -Author
Summary: Marik has been endlessly wondering the corridors of the tomb where the Millenium Rod is kept!.....More inside, slight humor. Yami Marik and Marik mainly.


yet again don't own and never will. I've always wanted to know how Marik got that Millenium Item as I never really caught either the flashback or the episode. Please try to bear with me. my favorite character is Marik Ishtar (The evil one) and when it comes to the body/mind thing please try to keep up, it is hard 'cause I've never done a good fic before surrounding Yu-Gi-Oh! I might just link this series in with The Battle Against Zorc...what do ya think?

* * *

Marik rushed through the endless hallways of the buiral site and pushed item after item, out of his way "where's Odion?" Marik's words stopped short and he looked inside the room where Odion was "I will not allow you to take my son's job as a tombkeeper!" Marik's dad was inside whiping Odion "no..." Marik shook his head and then his eyes then caught onto the Millenium Rod 'Maybe that, can help Odion...' Marik walked into the room and his sister then noticed him "Brother!" Marik shot his sister a painful glance and carried on walking towards the Millenium Rod...It was if it was calling him "**_Marik..._**" Marik then smirked and walked closer "Marik!" The sound of his father was in his ears once again "Don't go anywhere near that Millenium Item!" Marik just ignored him and Odion and his sister looked at him "Marik?" Marik then started to laugh underneath his breath "**_perfect.._**." All of a sudden he made a grab for the Millenium Rod and his right hand went around it "Good...Choice...Marik...Ishtar..." The Millenium Rod then glowed as Marik picked it up with a sign on his forehead. 

"Marik...You've made a bad choice!" His father then threw the whip at him and he caught it, to this his sister looked at the now noticeably taller Marik "b-b-brother?" Her words fell on deaf ears as he threw the whip back at his father and walked toward him and held the Millenium Rod out in front of him and his father got blasted back to the wall. "Marik?" Yami Marik shook his head "wrong answer" His father looked shocked and stared at this new Marik "your..." Yami Marik nodded "yes? and what of it?" Yami Marik then took the Millenium Rod and stabbed it into the heart of his father "M...M...marik!" His father then collapsed onto the floor "oh my god" Yami Marik then walked toward the scared alter and picked up The Winged Dragon Of Ra "at last...we are together again my friend" the card glowed in his hand and then he turned around and walked towards the door.

"Stop!" Odion and his sister Ishisu (Spelling?) Ishtar stood in Yami Marik's way "get out of the way you fools! The boy you knew is gone!" Yami Marik then blasted both Odion and Marik's sister out of the way and walked out of the tomb.

'_**What are you doing**_'

"Getting you what you wanted"

Marik and Yami Marik stood in thier mind and Marik just stared at the Millenium Rod.

'_**Is that?**_' Yami Marik nodded "Yes...it is the Millenium Rod that you picked up"

Marik looked at his hands '_**what did...**_' he then looked at Yami Marik '_**you do?**_'

Yami Marik then grunted and smirked "I simply killed your father"

Marik was in a total state of shock and looked at Yami Marik '_**w-...why?**_'

Yami Marik then started to laugh "You should know by now" Yami Marik walked toward a black motorbike "What is this thing?"

Marik smiled '_**That thing is called a motorbike**_'

Yami Marik then looked confused "how does it work?"

'_**give me my body back and I'll show you**_'

Yami Marik then smirked "ok...have you heard of anyone called the Pharoah?"

'_**Pharoah?**_'

The now normal Marik got onto the motorbike '_**yes**_'

Marik shook his head "Sorry I'm not following you"

From inside his mind Marik could feel Yami Marik shake his head '_**The one from five thousand years ago!**_'

Marik shook his head again "I'm very sorry...mr?"

Yami Marik grinned from inside Marik's mind '_**just called me...uh I don't know actually**_'

Marik then started to drive along on the motorbike "how about I call you...bob?"

Yami Marik then thought about it '_**hmmmm...no**_'

Marik then looked to the road "what about... uhhhh"

Yami Marik then shook his head '_**it's hopeless!**_'

Marik then shook his head "no it's not, just let me think"

Yami Marik then shook in dispar_** 'I...NEED A NAME!'**_

Marik then put his right index finger in his right ear then then put his right hand back on the motorbike "owch...not so loud"

Yami Marik then made a face inside of Marik's mind_** 'sorry, I need a name otherwise the Pharoah's gonna say it's you! you! you! what's your name!'**_

Marik then smiled "I'll figure you out a name, just wait and see"

Yami Marik then smiled to_** 'Just so long as it isn't bob'**_

Yami Marik and Marik then laughed for the first time in what seemed like a brand new adventure and for Yami Marik another quest to find the Pharoah...AGAIN!

* * *

Okay, what did you think?I can't think of a nickname for Yami Marik! it's most confusing  
Please Read and Review, Flames and Constructive Critisim and reviews are all accepted although...Yami Marik uses all those Flames to burn his recycle bin.  
Yami Marik: BURN! or I'll cast you into the shadow realm!  
Yami Marik! Leave that bin alone!  
Yami Marik then throws one of my flames from an acienct story I wrote at the bin and the bin is now on fire.  
Yami Marik: BURN!  
Help me reviewers!  
_ Jedi Lord Author then runs toward Yami Marik and tries to stop him from throwing yet **ANOTHER** flame letter into the fire._  



End file.
